Exodus of the Damned
by Superemopowerz
Summary: They came to this galaxy many millennia ago, some say even during the era of the Sea Serpent. They sought refuge and soon they rebuilt; returning to their former glory. Some thought them to be Gods. But just like their creators, they too vanished, never to be seen again. Until now. Heavy AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is the crossover, I teased a while back on my Halo-Walking dead story, "Days for the Lost."

Do keep in mind that story is still my first priority.

Also like to thank my beta reader, Flame Falcon.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"O' crazed one, is our deal set in stone?"

"Yes o' great mother." A manic laughed erupted from his lips. "Your children are safe in the nested void."

A hesitant smile grew on her lips. "Good. My children have suffered enough in this cruel fate. Even though this but a small number of them, it is enough."

However, slowly her smile faded, and with it a grim expression took hold. "What did you do?" She whispered, before grabbing hold of him. "I cannot feel their presence! What have you done to my children?!"

The crazed god, a smile grew maniacally so, even more than before, "Relax, O' Queen Mother, your children are safe. With the powers you lent me, I have sent your children to safety like we agreed." The being laughed as if it was some joke was played before him. "I sent them far away. Further, than anyone can reach. Far from the influence of your dear husband." A scowl appeared on her face with the mention of her husband. "And his brothers. They shall be safe." His smile still ever present twisted to his manic glee.

The mother lets go of the outcast, her scowl replaced with a slight shock. "To be away from their influence?" She asked her tone barely a whisper. Ever hesitant if this was a sick joke played by the outcast.

The manic one nodded, "I send them away were even my brothers cannot reach. A reality were none of them are." His tone happy of his accomplishment. "This will anger them all." His sense of pride in what he has done.

The god-mother looked upon the god of anarchy with much hesitation, still unsure of what to make of the situation. "Then what of my influence or that of my other kin?"

He gave her a look which frightens her, "I sent them away from ALL our influence. Where they can reign free of the influences of the gods."

The fertility goddess, though unhappy with the answer was still nevertheless amused. "Then so shall it be, my children of this new reality will be free."

* * *

What do you guys think? Please review, follow, and favourite. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd age of Ascendance, 565 of the Ashaban

"Oracle! Oracle!" the children pleaded, "Tell us another story!"

"Oh, but it is so close to bedtime," the Oracle responded.

"Please?" implored the children as they looked up to the Oracle with soft eyes. "Just one more?"

The Oracle gazed upon the children gathered before him. With a sigh, he smiled. "Oh alright," he conceded to their plea. "But just one more and off to bed with the lot of you."

"Thank you!" the children cheered, their excitement radiating off their voices. "And don't worry, we will." The scions promised.

"I shall tell you the story of our ancestors when the Gods still roamed among us," he continued. He couldn't help but smile at the astonishment shining clear as day in their curious eyes.

"When the Gods first came to us, we were nothing more than warring primitives; mere tribes who knew nothing of the greater cosmos. The Gods did not trust us at first, choosing to stay hidden as they watched over us." The younglings continue to listen intently, not wavering for a moment. "They stayed in the Great Forest of Tian-Dasos. When we were finally ready, the Gods came and bestowed upon us the knowledge of the Immortals."

The children stared at the older man with wonder and joy in their eyes, eagerly waiting for more. The Oracle viewed them and could not help but smile at their enthusiasm. "If you ever wished to follow the path of an Oracle, you too would make the pilgrimage to the Great Forest of Tian-Dasos." They nodded, eagerly waiting for him to continue the tale.

"So, the Gods told us how they came to be. They, born from the older Primordials in secret through their conflict with the wretched ones. A great war took place in the heavens above; the War in Heaven." The children shuddered and instinctively huddled together at the ominous turn of the story. "Do not be scared, young scions, for this happened long ago. The Gods have done their duty to protect us, the lesser." The children looked relieved and once more they waited patiently for more. Again, the Oracle could not help but smile at the younglings' enthusiasm. "Now, I do believe it is bedtime."

"Please finished the story, master Oracle," the younglings whined.

The Oracle chuckled as he gave in. "Oh, very well little ones, but do not complain in the morning during training," he said.

The children cheered once more.

"When the Gods finally left the Great Forest of Tian-Dasos..."

* * *

4th age of Apostasy, 788 of the Ra

The soldiers spread out through amongst the ruin. Bodies upon bodies lay through the streets. The men were unnerved, but what little faith they had left guided them as they searched for survivors.

"Sir, over here! This one's still alive."

The Commandant walked to the bloodied body. "Is he touched by the voidless?" The soldier shook his head. He nodded, "Grab him. We have lingered on this desolate world for far too long."

It was too late. As the warriors quickly made their way to the ship, the roar of the voidless machines erupted. Soon the hordes of cybernetic monsters began swarming their positions. Just as the soldiers were nearing the safety of the ship, the husks emerged.

"Lay covering fire," ordered the Commandant. "Don't stop running!" He shouted, throwing a grenade to delay the monster's approach.

The warriors finally arrived at the ship, it's hull opening and out with it, more soldiers poured out, laying cover fire for the returning warriors. Nevertheless, it was a fool's errand as the overwhelming swarm was too much for the soldiers to handle, but maybe, just maybe it could be enough.

The following moments heralded the arrival of the giant voidless machine, so large it encompassed the entire city.

"By the Gods," whispered the Commandant as he stopped and stared at the monstrous machine.

Even though he had ordered his men to not stop running, he could not help but gawk at the damnation in front of him.

Suddenly, one of his underlings snapped him out of his shock. "Commandant, sir, hurry, we are being overrun."

It was too late. A massive cannon turned his way and the giant voidless machine fired one of its cannons. There was a loud explosion followed by a blinding white light.

* * *

3rd Age of Strife, 432 of the Receding.

"In this last of hour defeat, we, the Prothean, who have ruled this galaxy for untold millennia. We, who were chosen by the Gods of the Aeldarin from the deep forest Tian-Dasos. We, the Prothean, the rightful rulers and guardians of this galaxy. Our strength is absolute, for there is life, our dominance is there." The speaker wavered, hesitation ever present in his voice. "But we are forced to recede. We shall recede, but our return shall be imminent, for we are the chosen by the Aeldarin. Our reclamation shall be glorious."

There were no claps or cheers, for this speech was not one of celebration but of a funeral. Their funeral. They gazed at the Avatar, wallowing in the bitter taste of defeat, for the era of the Prothean had come to an end.

"Cryostasis begins in ten minutes," announced the automated speaker.

The gathered Protheans slowly disbursed to their pods, some lingering to say their goodbyes, others already starting their stasis.

"I would never have thought it would come to this," spoke the warrior.

"Nor I," the speaker answered back.

The warrior looked at his old friend and most trusted companion, the Avatar of Retribution. The man had been by his side since the beginning when he was nothing more than a soldier of the path of service.

"To think our mighty Empire has crumple to this." The Avatar sighed, "The very Empire that was forged by the Gods," he said, his disbelief evident in his tone.

"I know," replied the Warrior, his voice steeped in the pain of defeat.

Silence erupted between the two friends, unsure of what to say next.

"Do you ever think that this is the punishment from the Gods?" the Avatar of Retribution asked, his tone hollow. "That the Great Ra, Harvester of Souls, damned us to this fate Taizhen?"

His loyal friend and second in command stared at the Avatar, disbelief written in his face, but his voice saying otherwise, "The council of Avatars disavowed the worship of the Gods, you and the Avatar of Vengeance were the last to ever be coronated, before the ban." Taizhen glance at the pod before him and turned back to his friend. "Ironic, since you and he are Avatars of the Great Ra. And I thought you never truly believed in the Gods, always citing the great Cosmic Imperative as you were."

"I honestly don't know what to believe anymore, I always thought the cosmos would set things right, but years as the Avatar has made me question. I do not know, maybe this truly is the work of the Gods, damning us to hell," the avatar answered, uncertainty rising in his expression.

They stared at the pods for what seemed like an eternity before another announcement was heard. "Cryostasis begins in five minutes."

The Avatar of Retribution, placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "See you on the other side, old friend." Pulling himself from their conversation, he slowly began making his way to his pod.

The warrior, Taizhen, viewed his old friend's slowly freezing form inside the pod. He was not like him, placed on the path of Ra, but had been an acolyte travelling the Path of the Seer to become an Oracle. But fate had other plans, and he had abandoned his path, joining his friend as a warrior on the Path of Service. However, it was harsh to know that Ra, The Harvesters of Souls, was the first to be banned. The rest of the Gods had quickly followed suit with the prohibition, but it did nothing to lessen the pain. He stood still, looking around his surroundings as soldiers, scientists, workers, and people of all paths entered their stasis pods. Soon, he was the last one.

"Two minutes before stasis," the V.I. issued.

He glanced at his pod, feeling the harsh crush of defeat. The Empire had expanded for thousands of years yet been turned to ruin by these voidless machines in a mere fraction of that time. He slowly walked to his pod, his reflection staring back at him. However, before taking the final step and entering it, he fell to his knees and prayed.

"O' glorious Ra, Harvesters of Souls, Lord of Death and Honor. Please guide us and protect us as we slumber..." He hesitated before continuing, "Why have you forsaken us, Lord of Death, Reaper of Souls? Have we not followed yours and the other Gods of Aeldarin teachings? Were we not faithful servants?" Uncertainty rang clear through his words.

"One minute before activation."

Taizhen slowly arose from his position and entered into nothingness.

* * *

2140 CE Planet Chasca

[Visual Recording #3]

"Time log 16:35, we have been on this planet for about a week now. There have been reports that this could possibly be a Prothean planet."

The Asari took a deep breath, small excitement in her voice could be heard when she continued.

"When we entered a valley not far from the outpost, our scans picked up something, hidden within all this dirt." She paused once more, her excitement rising as she talked.

"I can't help wondering what lies beneath us."

[Visual Recording #5]

The video recording started, shaking for a brief moment before stabilizing.

"I know I haven't recorded anything in the past couple of weeks, but we have been digging into the surface searching for the source of the reading we got a few weeks ago." The Asari glanced around, checking if nobody was there. "Whatever it is, it's something huge. The others think it's another beacon, but I believe it could be an entire facility."

[Visual Recording #10]

The Asari sits down quickly, a smile radiating off her face.

"We've finally made progress. We seem to have uncovered some sort of temple if our guesses are correct." She reached out for her datapad and presented it to the screen, the various scans displayed on its screen coming into focus.

"Most research suggests that the Protheans believed in the cosmic imperative." Still beaming with enthusiasm, the doctor placed the datapad down. "But we know so little about them."

The Asari archaeologist yawned, the signs of sleep deprivation slowly emerging on her face.

"Whatever it is, we'll find out tomorrow."

[Visual Recording #15]

"By the Goddess." said the Asari doctor, "we were finally able to uncover the entrance of the temple-" she paused. taking a deep breath in an effort to calm herself down.

"This is probably one of the greatest discoveries in ages." Her smile slowly rising as she continued to speak. "We have found something that could revolutionize everything we know about the Protheans."

She pauses for a moment, taking a sip from her coffee before staring again, "We always thought the Protheans were pantheistic or followed a philosophy similar to the Asari Belief of the Universe."

Somehow, her grin was even wider than before, so wide some could say it was painful, "Whatever is inside that temple, it could change everything."

[Visual Recording #17]

Various hieroglyphs are shown on screen. "I believe it says that this temple is dedicated to Ra, harvester of something," the Asari spoke, trying to decipher the meaning of the last glyph that was before her.

"I can't understand the last glyph says," she said frustratedly.

The symbols present depict a particularly large person standing at its centre with others bowing below it in prayer. She touched the glyph, the feeling of cold metal making her shiver, yet doing little to stop her thoughts.

"Is this where they prayed to some sort of harvest god?" She thought aloud.

"Doctor T'Soni," someone called out.

She jumped, startled by the sudden voice. "Y-Yes?"

A Salarian appeared before her. "You must slow down," he scolded. "The rest of the research team still needs to catch up."

[Visual Recording #22]

"We did it! We've finally reached the centre of the temple," Doctor T'Soni beamed.

She proceeded to show the rest of her surroundings. Old pillars towered over her, spaced out throughout the area. A giant spherical object gleamed at her in the centre of it all as it floated in the air.

The Asari archaeologist slowly approached the hovering sphere.

"Was this what they prayed to?" she contemplated her voice barely above a whisper.

She approached the other side of the sphere, examining one of the towering pillars; numerous glyphs were plastered on the tower.

"Those of a Lord Oracle may enter the sphere, which leads to the Gods," she read.

Before she could progress to the other glyphs, the sound of loud gunfire began resonating through the excavated chambers, startling her and tearing her focus away from the glyphs in front of her. A Turian entered the frame moments later.

"Doctor T'Soni, we must leave now!" the Turian urged. "Pirates have attacked, more than we can deal with."

But more gunfire could be heard, this time closer. There was a loud explosion, and then the recording cut to black.

* * *

What do you guys think? Please review, follow, and favourite. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas! I would like to thank my beta reader justreidabook!

* * *

The Batarian smiled, baring his teeth in a grotesque grin as a display of his personal satisfaction. The tip he had paid for had been worth every credit. He had a good history with his informants, but something like this had been rather hard to believe. These researchers must have been suicidal to conduct such a large project with so few security personnel, but their loss was his gain. He took a whiff of the air, his grin returning as the intoxicating scent of weapons fire and burnt bodies reached his nostrils.

The pirate observed his surroundings. His underlings were dragging dead bodies from the research team and their security. On the other side, those of the research team that were still alive were placed in groups; lined up for interrogation. Smile still spread wide across his face, he began making his way to the captured scientists and their security. Today was going to be his lucky day.

He examined them closely. It came as no surprise that the vast majority of the scientists were frightenedly backing themselves as far from their captors as they could, while the guards did their best to appear stoic and keep their charges calm. The pirate walked along the line, checking each of his prisoners over. Making up his mind, the Batarian turned and joined his subordinates. "What do you think boss?" asked one of the pirates.

"They'll crack. They know they'll die if they stay silent." He glanced back at the captured group. "Some more than others."

The Batarian turned his attention back to his hostages, putting on his best negotiation smile. "So, tough luck, isn't it? You lot trying to do your research and experiments, not having a clue that we would show up." Some of them had injuries and were shaking. His smile deepened, reverting from its previously diplomatic state. "I'll just make it quick for you. If anyone can tell me were that Turian has gone off to, I'll make sure you stay alive." He paused, assessing their resolve. Nothing he couldn't work with. "Or, you can wait for my men find to him. But if they do that mean your chances of surviving this is zero."

"Go to hell!" shouted one of the security guards.

He quickly viewed the unruly one. A Turian of course, the Batarian thought. Always thinking so highly of themselves. Looking down on his people as nothing more than barbarians holding onto an antiquated culture with no place in the present. Well, there were ways of keeping them in line. He looked directly at the Turian and then smiled again, this grin somehow even bigger than before. "You first," he said before he drew his pistol in one fluid motion and fired a shot straight into his head.

The gunshot startled the rest of the captured scientists, some even starting to whimper or pray. The head pirate returned his attention to the masses, "Anyone else has something to say?" When he was greeted with silence, he brought back his now trademark smile. "Good. Now that you know how serious I am, I do hope you choose your words wisely. After all, I'm a very busy man." Again, he was greeted with silence, the sound of muffled sobbing breaking up quiet. "I'm a patient man. I've got all day. However, do keep in my mind that as you lot keep silent my men are actively searching for that Turian. So as time goes on your chance of living is rather," he laughed as he thought of his next word. "low."

Brief moments of silence took hold, the anticipation was slowly getting to the scientist as well as the guards. The Batarian's constant saying of "Tik Tok." did not help the group's anxiety of the situation. A few more moments passed before one of the scientists stood forward. He was a Salarian. "I know where he went," he announced.

The Batarian studied the Salarian. He was injured like the rest of his companions but something about him felt odd. His clothing was slightly different compared to the rest of them he had more markings on his shoulders. Then it clicked, "You're the head researcher." It wasn't a question but was a statement.

The Salarian did a poor job of hiding his surprise. "H-How did you find out?" the scientist stammered. "I can just tell," the pirate said, winking two of his eyes.

"Now would you so kindly tell me where that dastardly Turian has gone off to?"

The scientist fidgeted for a brief moment, opening his mouth before just as quickly shutting it. He took a breath, then opened his mouth once more. "I want to be assured that the rest of my staff remain alive," he said with determination.

"But of course."

The Salarian stood still for a moment, unsure of the pirate. He stared at the Batarian, "I'll show you where he went," was all he could say. He then directed them to an elevator leading further into the temple.

The Batarian called over a few of his subordinates and made his way to the elevator, his chosen men following a few seconds later. Inside, the Salarian pressed one of the lowest keys, the elevator rumbling as it began its slow descent.

There was a long period of silence as the elevator continued downwards. A pregnant pause filled with thick tension. The head researcher swallowed a lump in his throat; sweat leaked from his pores.

"Who are you?" asked the scientist, in an uncomfortable attempt to break the tense silence.

The Batarian pirate stood silently for a few moments longer, putting the scientist even more on edge as he shivered anxiously, waiting while the pirate contemplated his answer. Suddenly, he whipped around, granting the scientist another of his smiles, this one perhaps a bit more unhinged than the rest. "Where are my manners?" He continued smiling, frightening the scientist. "I am Kur'Dan, famous outlaw and pirate extraordinaire. I'm here under my employer, who will be arriving shortly, so I'd rather not have anything unruly happen before he gets here."

The Salarian stood in silence, unable to respond. He had heard the name before. Kur'Dan was an infamous looter with a preference for ancient artefacts. He always sought out excavations, especially those near the Terminus systems, selling his ill-gotten goods to the highest bidder. This pirate was one of the many reasons so many research facilities and excavations went missing. And now he had his sight set on his team and research.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself in turn after an introduction."

The Salarian broke through his worried thoughts, now unsure if his staff would even survive this encounter. "M-My name is Doctor Lukre Sokun," he finally responded.

Soon the doors to the elevator opened, Kur'Dan gesturing outside, "You first doctor." Yet, Lukre Sokun stood still, unmoving. One of the pirates shoved him forward, the doctor tripping and falling to the floor in front of the elevator. "Move."

Lukre stood up slowly, trying to wipe the dirt from his face, but only adding more in the process. He wiped it off on his sleeve, he then started walking. There were another brief moments of silence as they maintain a pace to the centre of the temple.

"What will happen to my staff?" The Salarian archaeologist abruptly demanded. He was sweating as he knew that they were drawing closer to the centre.

Kur'Dan glanced at the Salarian, "I said they'll be fine. I gave you my word."

"I know how you Batarians are," he spat, his disgust clear on his muddy face. "Your word means nothing."

"And to what? Compared to your oh so brilliant race? Your kind sees us as nothing more than slavers, pirates, and thieves." Kur'Dan snapped, his patience wearing thin. "Don't preach to me your oh so precious views and obligations when your race is so willing to damn another." he retorted, before pulling his pistol from his hip, threateningly pointing it at his captive. "Move," he commanded, his voice low and clipped.

The archaeologist gulped and quickened his pace, saying nothing more for the rest of the journey. An unknown amount of time flew by, Kur'Dan and his men slowly becoming suspicious of the scientist. "How much further, Salarian?" One of Kur'Dan's men yelled. Their patience was growing thinner the further they moved into the oddly empty halls. Lukre yelped, "N-Not much further." He meekly stammered back.

Then they heard it, the clipped and flayed voice of a Turian.

"Doctor T'Soni! We must leave now" The Turian yelled. "Pirates have attacked, more than we can deal with!"

Kur'Dan signalled his men to throw in a concussion grenade to help them deal with whoever was around the corner. However, his captured guide had other plans.

"Doctor T'Soni, they-" Before he could say another word one of his mercenaries slammed the butt of his rifle into the back of his head, knocking him out. Kur'Dan chuckled; he'd been expecting some kind of ineffective last-minute heroics from the Salarian, actually hoping for it since it gave him the excuse to kill or sell off the rest of the captured scientists into slavery. Once more the head pirate signalled his men to throw in a concussion grenade. He grinned as it flew by, exploding in white light. Had'Dah will be pleased.

* * *

Liara was blinded by white light, tripping over her own feet in her disorientation. What was going on? The ringing in her ears was quieting down, but what came after sounded like gunfire. Slowly, she regained her senses. Then she screamed.

Lying on the ground before her was the dead body of the Turian from moments prior. His blood was leaking from his armour, slowly spreading in a pool around him.

She tried to look away, but hey eyes couldn't move from the sight in front of her; Liara was petrified. Finally, she managed to tear her eyes away, looking up and realizing she was surrounded by mercenaries and pirates. The doctor finally managed to take a step back as a Batarian leisurely stepped forward from the group. "You must be Doctor T'Soni."

It wasn't a question; the man before her already knew the answer. It was a statement of the obvious.

"H-How do you know?" Liara stuttered, still feeling of the shock of what happened earlier.

He smiled, knowing what this could mean for him, "I don't know you, but I know of your mother and family." His voice full of delight, "You'll fare a hefty ransom. Take her," he ordered. His men began closing in on her. Acting on impulse, the doctor's activated her bionics, purple light surrounding her as she threw a lift at the closing pirates. She tried to run, but she only managed to make it a few dozen steps before she realized her mistake. She had been at the end of the temple when the pirates arrived and had nowhere to go. She was trapped.

The Batarian pirate laughed loudly, "You had one chance to escape and you blew it." The rest of his men joined in, laughing as they pulled themselves up from the ground.

Liara's mind went blank, she felt the urge to vomit. Questions arose in her, an ocean of self-doubt welling up inside her. Why did she become an archaeologist? She should have listened to her mother when she said nothing would come of it. Would she even live to see her mother again? She took a step back and felt her heels click against something. She peered down; it was a pistol beside her. Without thinking, she grabbed it, pointing it at her soon-to-be captors.

The laughing stopped. The pirate sneered as the pistol turned towards him. "And what are you going to do with that? Shoot us?" Once more they roared in amusement. "My kinetic barriers would stop that peashooter. Even if you managed to get more than a shot off, my men would be on you before you could get through them."

Liara was hit with the reality of the entire situation, the stupidity of her actions. Her hands shook as she realized she had no options left. She haltingly lowered the gun.

"That's a good girl." The head pirate said, his voice still amused by the doctor's earlier decisions. "Take her," Kur'Dan ordered. However, before any of his men even took a step forward, something happened. The pillars that encompassed the sphere roared to life. Black and crimson energy enveloped the area. Instantly trapping the doctor.

Liara could not believe her luck, she was about to hand over her fate to these pirates, but a goddess blessed miracle happened. Goddess be praised, she thought. She could hear the Batarian barking orders at his subordinates to try and pass through the wall of energy that had sprung into being. The doctor watched as one of the mercenaries touched the energy, disintegrating a moment later. The rest of his compatriots jumped back, eying the wall of energy cautiously. The cracking sound of the wall's reaction to his touch could still be heard. Whatever mechanism had just ended the man's life, it wasn't finished. Liara prayed it would continue to protect her.

The pirate she had been speaking to earlier began swearing, raving like a madman. "You think this will save you?" he shouted. "Whatever this is will end and I'll make sure you suffer for this!"

Bringing up her Omni-tool she tried desperately to call for help. Yet, it seemed the energy field that was surrounding her somehow was preventing her Omni Tool from activating. It protected her, but it also kept her locked inside. Her only hope was that the energy around her wouldn't dissipate. Yet, already it seemed fainter than before. Slowly but surely the harsh energy disappeared. Panic soon rushed inside her as the pirates calmly started walking forwards, the first ones cautiously passing the place where the barrier had once been, slightly worried the energy might reactivate. Emboldened by their survival, the first pirate stepped past the pillars.

Then, a blinding light erupted forth from behind Liara, blinding both her and her pursuers. Then suddenly, nothing but silence. No one moved in fear that another defence would be somehow activated. Moments later, Liara heard… something. Turning, she was greeted by the sight of the sphere splitting apart. An abrupt silence took hold, as both she and the Pirates did their best to remain absolutely still. The sphere finished opening, soft white light pouring out from inside.

Stepping forth came a behemoth of a being.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that. Anyways please review, follow, and favourite. Till next time!


End file.
